All Ghillied Up
All Ghillied Up is the thirteenth level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. This is a flashback of one of Captain Price's earlier missions. He and Captain MacMillan must sneak to a vantage point in a hotel. Plot The level takes place in 1996; 15 years before the main events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and the first time since World War II that the British government had authorized an assassination order. Price, who was then a Lieutenant, is under the command of Captain MacMillan. The two men are in ghillie suits and firstly have to make their way to a hotel and then watch the person that they would assassinate, Imran Zakhaev. However, to get to the hotel, they have to get past guards and dogs and keep out of the radioactive areas created by the Chernobyl disaster. When they get to their position, the level ends. Walkthrough Follow Captain MacMillan to the makeshift building, making sure to follow directly in his footsteps. This is to prevent you from getting into radiation areas. Crouch when MacMillan crouches and go prone when he does. He will ask you to take out the two guards while they are not looking; get a good view through the grass and take out the left one while he's looking the other way. MacMillan should take out the right one for you. If you screw up, just restart by dying and try again. Follow MacMillan to another makeshift building. He decides it is better if you go around, so follow him to the building "around." Just continue following him, waiting when he tells you to wait and going when he tells you to go. At the corner of the building he'll give you two choices: either take out the lone tango by the car or stealth past him. Either way, you will run past the car and hop a fence. Follow him to a tree and don't move when he tells you not to move. He'll explain to you the situation and then both of you will crouch a little closer to the tower. Now you are asked to kill the guy in the tower. When he passed close to the window shoot him. After that you can either shoot the hostile near the car or kill him. Death is preferred, but either way works. Remember that if your shots miss you should just blow yourself up with a grenade so you can start from the last checkpoint. Follow MacMillan to the car, stop when he stops, and then follow him into the church. No one is in the church, so you'll exit through the opposite door and run through a graveyard. At the white cement fence drop down prone and let the helicopter pass. Jump back up and follow MacMillan again. After jumping a white pipeline it's time to drop down again. Just crawl right behind the good Captain, and boy will you crawl for a while. Literally stay right behind his bum. When he stops completely, wait for the troops on the left to pass and then move to the left of MacMillan; that way, when the troops to the right walk by they won't step on you. You can also crawl towards the wrecked tank on the other side of the field. DO NOT crawl right up next to it because there is a radiation zone right there. It's usually easier to crawl between the Ultranationalist walking the closest to the destroyed tank mentioned above and the Russian tank that is moving instead of having your face too close to Captain McMillan. However, the easiest way to complete this part of the mission is to slowly follow MacMillan to the pipeline (DO NOT jump over it) until you hear the music start and him say to get down. Turn around with your pistol out and sprint back to the church. Go prone in the graveyard and wait for everyone to pass. You could also go up to the bell tower in the church, but if you miss the ladder on the way down and fall, you will die. MacMillan will navigate his way between all the enemies himself, so you don't have to worry about being stepped on and having to move. Eventually, all the infantry will run down the road. When that happens, get up and run to MacMillan (the tanks can't spot you). If at any time you are noticed, just let them kill you and start over. When MacMillan starts crawling again just do more of the same and crawl right behind him. Sooner or later he'll rise again and run over to a tank for cover - follow him over there. Again he decides to move up for a better vantage point, so follow to the yellow tractor. From here you have another decision: take out the fifteen guards or stealth past them. The latter sounds easier, doesn't it? Go prone, crawl northeast, and after a few meters MacMillan will take the lead. Just follow MacMillan as he quietly passes the guards. He will usually get it right, but sometimes he just randomly stops and the guards step on him. If that happens quickly die and right away go prone and crawl a few meters. If you trigger the Captain right away he should get you past the hostiles just fine. Stand and sprint when MacMillan does. When he stops, just wait for him to rifle-butt the enemy troop. Follow MacMillan and wait behind the shadow of the orange cargo. Just wait and MacMillan will shoot him dead. When MacMillan stops suddenly because there are two hostiles to your right, go prone so they don't see you and crawl over to the capsized cargo container. He'll start running again until you're inside a cargo container with doors at the end. MacMillan will wait until the hostiles aren't looking and then burst open the doors and sprint to the convey of vehicles. Just stay right behind him and take cover behind the same car. He'll then go prone and start to crawl under the convey; do exactly the same and follow him to the end. If you are constantly being seen, you can just let him go and sneak, prone, to the tank. Stay prone and crawl under the line of vehicles to where he is waiting. At the end you'll have to wait a small bit before the enemies clear out. Pop up from prone quickly like MacMillan and take cover behind the car. After that, on MacMillan's signal sprint with him to some cargo containers as cover. Follow MacMillan again to a dark wall. He'll tell you to take out a sniper on the fourth floor. He isn't very specific, because the sniper in question is on the stairwell of the fourth floor, and not inside the building. Just hold your breath and shoot him silently. Sprint with MacMillan to the stairs and climb into the first floor window. From here jump back down and follow MacMillan again. Go silently go around the dog. Just stay on MacMillan's left so you definitely never get too close. He might bark at you while you're walking past the building but he won't alert anyone. Infiltrate the empty building; when the Captain tells you to move, just jump out a few paces ahead of him and then he'll take point again. He'll weave in and out of the house and then over to another small building. After pointing out the hotel you'll be assassinating from, the mission ends. Tips *There are many dogs in this mission. If group of dogs come at you you can easily kill it by throwing grenades them, knifing them when one is about to jump on you, or let one bite you and then press melee button when the icon appears to snap the dog's neck. Shooting the dogs is the hardest way because dogs run very fast compared to humans. *The best places to be while waiting for the enemy patrol to pass are near MacMillan and on the far side of the area, which has more room. *Killing the dog near the end of the mission will result in a large group of dogs attacking, which can kill both the player and MacMillan. *The easiest way to kill the pack of dogs, if you choose to shoot the first one, is to shoot the first before going through the corridor. This funnels the pack, allowing you to spam grenades. MacMillan also takes proper cover at the entrance, making him less susceptible to being killed. *Incredibly, It IS Possible to kill the entire convoy! You can use the P-90 or any another silenced weapon. Another way, often overlooked, is to head to the very top of the stairs (Where the Sniper is) and take a Stinger. Shoot the Hind with it until it explodes, then the entire convoy comes up the stairs, led by dogs, often, grenade spamming is enough to take them all out. *There is a P90 with an attached suppressor and Red Dot Sight in the area with the men disposing of bodies in the lake. It is found when Captain McMillan strikes the guy with his M21 saying: Oi, Suzy! *It is possible to destroy the helicopter that passes over the graveyard. When you go into the church there will be a FIM-92 Stinger that can destroy the heli in one hit. And on the fourth floor of the building with the sniper you can find more Stingers and destroy another helicopter in the area. Be warned, however, for if the rockets does not hit, the Mi-35 will attack you, and its machine guns can destroy the roof of the church. If you succeed, Captain MacMillan will then say: "Now you're just showing off!" *The enemy by the blue car by the church carries a G3. If you swap your pistol for it, there is an ammo combo between the M21 and the G3 which gives you 400 rounds in total. The G3 will be also carried to the next level. *After you exit the church hiding from the helicopter run with the captain to the field you can then run back to where you hid and lay on the ground till MacMillan says its safe. You can run past in front of the tanks since they won't see you. Only do this if you are struggling with that part. *When you have to dodge the bad guys, using the Ragtime Warfare cheat, you can run past a radiation zone on the right and get out of the game zone. *If you really can't get past the part where you have to crawl while the enemies are standing almost on top of you, you can run back to the church. Once you jump over the fence that has one rail, MacMillan will say "Get down!" At that point, run back to the church and go up the bell tower. You will notice that they walk extremely slowly so if you already have the achievement, you can put Ragtime Warfare on which will make them run faster. When they are gone, (the people will run ahead of the tanks when they reach the road, so when the tanks are gone,) run back out into the field and keep on with the mission. *If you swap your pistol for an enemy gun, you will immediately start with the AK-47 in the next mission. *You can also go to the right side by the line of trees at the convoy part and lie prone under the white pipes, but be careful if you run too far you will go into a radiation zone. *What most people do not realize is that after you jump the pipeline, when the convoy comes, go prone behind any of the trees on the left. They are not in a radiation zone, and they're much closer than the tank. This is the easiest way to do this part. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 19' is located in the church, at the top of the bell tower. The enemy helicopter can pose a threat while collecting this laptop. *'Laptop 20' is in the center of the area with shipping crates. There are three enemies around it, but the guards will not notice the player if he is quick and moves in at the right time (best way is to use a suppressed P90 a patrolling guard nearby drops when killed). Successfully collecting this laptop will result in a compliment from MacMillan. *'Laptop 21' is in the room at the very top of the fire escape that has an enemy sniper. In this mission, all laptops are right next to an enemy (as if they were being guarded). Laptop 19 is the guard in the bell tower, Laptop 20 is guarded by the enemy at the table of drums, and Laptop 21 is guarded by the sniper you kill on the 4th floor. Xbox 360 Achievements *'The Shot' (40 points) is obtained by completing both this and the next mission on Veteran difficulty. *'Ghillies In The Mist' is obtained by completing this mission without alerting any enemies. Even if the player is spotted, this achievement can still be earned by reloading a previous saved game. Trivia *The city you play the level in, Pripyat, actually looks like it does in real life. *In reality, it is nearly impossible to crawl in front of the soldiers without getting detected even if you are wearing a ghillie suit, a mission like that would be too risky to do even if you are a specially trained sniper. *This map is known to be a highlight of the single player campaign. *If you follow the enemy troops that you had to sneak by, they will run into a radioactive zone. *If you shoot the two guys by the lorry (truck) as they bend over to pick up a body, they will fall but sometimes their invisible "ghosts" will continue to pick up and throw the body into the pond. *Towards the end of the level, after the player and Captain MacMillan pass the rabid dog and enter the large building, it is possible to hear children laughing faintly. This could be another reference, similar to the "ghosts" heard in Aftermath, to the horrors of war and the way it affects the soldiers of the international armed forces. *If you go prone in the house with enemies inside at the beginning of the level enemies will not see you until you are almost right next to them. *After a fight triggered by alerting enemies, MacMillan will say things like "You lead a charmed life, Lieutenant Price." or "The word 'stealth' means nothing to you, does it Price?" This is assuming you both survived the fight of course. *As above, if you get MacMillan in a situation that almost resulted in death, he will say "What the bloody hell was that? Move up... and do that again" in an angry tone. If you do this in the tower area, he will kick the door in a mad way, rather than opening it in a stealthy way. *There are Stingers in the church that can be used to destroy the helicopter that flies overhead. It will usually take more than one rocket, because the helicopter will deploy flares to throw off the first rocket. Upon destroying it, Captain MacMillan will say, "Alright, now you're just showing off." *While trying to get the laptop in the storage area, MacMillan will ask "Are ye daft?" After successfully getting the laptop unnoticed, MacMillan will remark, "Well you ﻿certainly have the minerals," possibly as a reference to the movie "Snatch", or just because it is a common British expression. *A goof seen in this level is that MacMillan will refer to the truck where the two of you have to shoot the two Ultranationalists at the same time as a "lorry", but when you have to sneak under the truck he refers to it as a "truck", which is incorrect in British diction. *There is a very rare glitch where if you play on god mode, and you go ahead and kill a guard, when the dogs come, they will keep killing you. This has caused peoples' computers to crash, because they will just keep and coming and you will keep on respawning. If you turn on the no-noticeable cheat, there will be a lot of dogs killing nothing, and a lake of blood. Another glitch can happen when you and MacMillan sprint out of the shipping container towards the trucks, a guard will spawn almost right next to the exit and MacMillan will run past him undetected but you are spotted and killed over and over again. This can only be stopped by restarting the level *If you kill the wild dog, a few seconds later you will hear dogs barking in the distance, and MacMillan will say "That doesn't sound good". If you and MacMillan survives the attack, he will say "That was a close one". Good way to kill all the dogs is grenade spamming. *If you wait to get into the building past the rabid dog before shooting it, it is possible to sprint away unharmed. However, if you stop to turn around, the dogs will immediately run around the corner behind you and attack both Price and MacMillan. *In this mission, it is possible to make the dogs in the first house temporarily friendly. You do this by eliminating the guard that comes out of the house silently, then picking up his weapon. If you shoot and kill both of the guards within a half-second, the dogs won't notice. In fact, you can even walk up to them, and even shoot near them. They will not attack you unless you raise the alarm later. *If you are having trouble getting past the convoy part, you can crawl through the grass to the left of the convoy and as long as no one steps on you, you can get to where McMillan is behind the car and move on. *If you do everything right you can get through the level without using all 10 rounds in your magazine. *In reality, only one person would have a sniper in a team of two. The shooter Price would have a sniper M21 and the spotter MacMillan would have an assault rifle M4A1. Maybe the developers decided to change the weapons that the tho men would carry, because in the E3 trailer and the in first screenshots, from the game, Cpt. MacMillan was carrying an M4-SOPMOD. You can also see this picture on the top of the back-cover of the game's original box. Here is a back-cover picture: *If you look closely at Captain MacMillan's right boot you can make out what appears to be the U.S. Marine Corps symbol. *If you go up the fire escape to get the piece of enemy intelligence, take the stinger missile and shoot down the helicopter. As enemies pour up the stairs, use an automatic weapon to kill them. There will be a pile of bodies. When you reach the part with the wild dog, MacMillan should walk right next to its mouth, but pass unharmed. *Sometimes a glitch occurs if you sneak by the soldiers after the part where you must sneak by soldiers and armored vehicles where MacMillan will either say "Oi, Suzy" and melee into the air about 2-3 feet from the soldiers head, or he will walk by and the soldier will randomly die with seemingly no cause. *Even if you fire beside their faces, silenced weapons don't alert enemies upon being fired, unless it wounds an enemy. *Enemies can be alerted by corpses and the site of a death, even with the 'A bad year' cheat. *With the "A Bad Year" cheat on, the wild dog is biting and standing over a pile of blood and bites into the air. *The two guards by the lorry (truck) appear to have an unlimited number of bodies to throw into the pond. *Officially, the SAS would not use the M21. They would be using the L96 bolt action sniper rifle instead. But then again, it could be that the Americans supplied MacMillan and Price with M21s to use in the mission due to the fact that using a Bolt action rifle in a high profile mission such as this, would be risky and that they would need a semi automatic to do the mission. *if you decide to kill all the people in the first part of the mission (including the dogs) when you get the the church do not kill the guy near the car, he won't come to you, instead to the house wheree you killed them, McMillian will say something like "he can call for help all he want's, he won't get it" *When the guys by the "lorry" are throwing bodies in the water if you kill them then look at the bodies they are actually Russian Loyalists. *Some players mistake the mission for taking place in 1992, thinking that the game's story takes place in 2007. *In the load screen before the mission you will hear Price say: "It was the first time that our government had ordered an assassination order since the Second World War." possibly referring to the plotted assassination of Adolf Hitler in 1943. *"All Ghillied Up" is another level in which a statue holding a PPSh-41 can be found (or two statues, rather). The statues can be seen as a giant grave marker in the cemetary next to the church (the building with the "guard tower"). Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels